


idiots

by maxisprettygay



Series: Max's terrible, disgusting writing. [4]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Underage Drinking, ive had this saved for forever i think almost a year now, nothings mentioned really, slightly nsfw at one part later on, the nsfw is like when theyre 19 dw
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 19:32:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16919043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxisprettygay/pseuds/maxisprettygay
Summary: Based off the prompt 'Things you said, but not out loud'.





	1. Five Years Old

**Author's Note:**

> l is t en i forgot i had this saved on WattPad and like??? I reread it and this shit's so cute please read it.

He first saw him when they were five. One on the monkey bars, the other on the swing set. 

Sean was showing off to his best friend, Elmer, trying to show him he could make it all the way across the monkey bars. Elmer claimed he couldn't do it since he was so tiny, Sean, being the little ball of rage and determination he was, intended to make his friend take his words back.

He was so close to the end until he saw this blonde kid. His curly hair was flying everywhere as he got higher on the swing.

_Thud._

Sean sat up, not hearing his best friend laughing, not caring that he hurt himself, not caring that he would get teased about not reaching the end. He didn't hear the teacher's running over, asking if he was okay. He didn't notice the boy stopped to see what was going on. He just knew he didn't care about anything other than what he just saw.

_He's really cute._


	2. Seven Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Spot panics about liking boys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you may be thinking wow this is kinda cringy yes because they are kids and i tried to think like a literal child for this

_What do you say to a boy you like? 'Hi, you're really pretty. Wanna date?'  Oh, my God. Aunt Victoria's going to kill me if I start dating at this age and never introduce her to him._

Sean was so nervous right now. He had been friend's with Anthony since the middle of the year and he really wanted to ask him out.

_What if he likes Sarah? Everyone, but me likes Sarah. I mean, sure she's pretty, but not my type. What if he never talks to me again? I don't wanna lose him! I just got him!_

He didn't know if there were tears or not, all he knew was that he was shaking. 

"Sean? Sean!"

He looked up, Anthony was standing beside him. "Are you okay? Do you need the teachers?" His voice panicked.

Sean shrugged, his friend hugging him and cooing into his ear. He took in some deep breaths, finally calming down. "Better?" Sean nodded, hugging back. "What happened? Who do I have to tell on?"

"No one." He sniffled and hugged him tighter.

_I don't want you yo get yourself in trouble._


	3. Nine Years Old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So my boys watch Spider-Man.

They were watching the Toby McGuire version of Spider-Man and Anthony seemed to be excited about Spider-Man hanging upside down and doing that stupid kiss scene with whoever played Mary Jane.

"That's how I'm gonna have my first kiss." The Italian joked.

Sean rolled his eyes, "Sure." 

"I am! It'll be great! I bet she'll be just as hot as MJ is!"

Sean snorted.

"You're just jealous I'll get a girlfriend before you do."

_I don't even want a girlfriend._

"Psh, sure." 


	4. Twelve Years Old

"Hey, Sean?"

Sean looked up at his friend, "Yeah?"

"Have you ever... Kissed someone before?"

Sean snorted.

What kind of question is that?

"No, why?"

"Well, don't you think we should practice for when we start dating people?"

Sean couldn't believe this, his first crush was asking him if they could kiss. "Uh... I-I guess."

Anthony scooted closer to Sean, making his cheeks go warm, both leaning in, eyes closed tightly.

The door.

"Wait..." Anthony opened his eyes, they were wide with confusion. "The door." Anthony nodded, standing to close it.

Anthony came back, not taking too long to connect their lips this time. Sean just sat there, letting his friend take the lead. The blonde scooting closer and he grabbed the shorter male's face to try and deepen it. Obviously, the kiss was sloppy and bad, but that was their first one after all. 

They pulled away, both of their cheeks a bright red. They leaned back in trying to get adjusted to the feeling of how a kiss felt. The blonde taking the lead again as he closed his eyes, getting more comfortable in the situation.

Once Race pulled away again they both stared at the ground, the room filling with silence as they tried to figure out what to say or do now.

_Wow._


	5. Thirteen years old

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sarah likes Spotty boy and he finds out through Racer

"Sarah likes you." Race sounded jealous. 

"Okay." Spot mumbled.

"That's it? The prettiest girl in out grade likes you and all you can say is 'okay'?" His face turned a little bit red.

_What the fuck?_

"I guess?"

"Do you like her back?" 

"No."

Race looked taken aback. "Why not?"

"Just don't." Spot was glad it wasn't a lie.


End file.
